


Dream a little dream

by koikan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia (Does memories from another version of you count?), Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death (Minor), M/M, Multiverse, Open Ending
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koikan/pseuds/koikan
Summary: Có những lúc, Dick nghĩ rằng mình đang gặp ảo giác.





	Dream a little dream

Mà chẳng rằng chúng là những bóng ma - tới từ một chốn xa xăm trong các thế giới hình dây này - bởi chúng quá thật để có thể là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng (phải thừa nhận là) vô cùng nghèo nàn của anh.

Anh từng kể chuyện này cho Tim.

Em ấy chỉ cười: “Để em bảo bác Alfred lên lịch hẹn với Dr.Fate, phòng khi anh lại dính phải mấy thứ ma pháp kì quặc **LẦN NỮA**. Nightwing hơi bị nổi trong cộng đồng tâm linh đó nha.”

 

 

Bẵng đi một thời gian, chứng hoang tưởng tưởng tượng ấy cũng chìm vào quên lãng.

Rồi Wally trở về.

Cậu ấy là một trong số những bóng hình kia.

 

 

“Hay chúng là kí ức” – Ý nghĩ ấy chợt nảy ra từ hư không. Nhưng anh nhanh chóng gạt phắt nó sang một bên. Nếu từng có con gái thì anh chắc chắn phải nhớ chứ! Anh đãng trí chứ không phải bị Alzheimer, cảm ơn “sự quan tâm” của cậu, Jason.

Nhưng anh đã lãng quên Wally, lãng quên hoàn toàn như chưa bao giờ từng nhớ.

 

 

_Tên con bé là Lian. L-I-A-N. Sáu tuổi rưỡi, tóc đen tuyền màu của đêm Gotham những ngày mưa và mắt xanh lá lấp lánh. Không giống mắt anh (nhưng rất quen). Anh cũng không biết vì sao mình biết._

 

 

Tim tìm đến chỗ anh.

“Chắc là em sắp điên thật rồi. Đôi khi em cảm giác Clark còn có một đứa con nữa, tầm tuổi em. Nhưng em không nhớ tên cậu ta. Em không thể.”

 

 

Anh liếc sang Roy. Gã đang đứng tỉ mẩn lau từng mũi tên. Tóc đỏ quá. Đỏ rực như lửa cháy. Chợt anh thấy ngộp thở, và mùi khói cùng tro tàn cùng máu thoảng qua, rất nhanh thôi, như điều gì đó thật quan trọng mà anh vừa ngộ ra chỉ để lại đánh mất.

_(Lian không phải con anh. Bé con gọi anh là chú Dick và sà vào lòng ba nó làm nũng. Căn bếp nhỏ tí ngập ánh sáng. Đỏ.)_

“Mày có con gái không?”

Roy nhìn anh như thể anh vừa mọc thêm hai cái tai dơi (ha), hoặc hai chiếc cánh bé xinh (để cho xứng với thương hiệu Nightwing), hoặc giả nhét trọn cơ thể vào một cái hộp bé xíu như mấy trò tìm kiếm tài năng trên chương trình buổi sáng (mà thực ra anh làm được). Nhưng khi mắt gã chạm mắt anh, đầy trêu chọc và vương chút bất ngờ, nó sai.

“Lại phê đường à? Ăn ít Froot Loops thôi.”

 

 

Không lâu sau, Red Robin (cùng Teen-Titans-tên-quá-thiếu-tính-sáng-tạo) đụng độ Superboy. Tim gọi cậu ta là Kon (“Conner” – Anh nghĩ.).

“Đấy là cái tên Clark đặt cho cậu ấy.”

“Clark đâu đã gặp Kon?”

“Không, là Clark kia cơ.”

 

 

2 giờ sáng. Ca tuần kết thúc sớm. Đêm nay Nàng Ta yên tĩnh quá. Anh nhập bọn với Jason và Roy trên nóc một tòa nhà cũ bỏ hoang nơi ngoại ô. Jay bảo, đúng là “Hội những chàng tóc đỏ hot bá cháy của Richard Grayson”. Đùa nhạt thếch.

“Nhưng tóc em đen mà.”

“Nhuộm tốt, anh trai ạ.”

Trước mắt anh lướt qua một mái đầu đỏ xen lẫn vệt trắng lạc lõng.

 

 

Jason cáo về trước.

Roy nhếch mép: “Nó tót về coi phim tình cảm tâm lý 9 giờ tối trên Starworld đấy.” Anh cười rũ rượi.

 

 

Gã say rồi. Gục lên vai anh, nồng nặc hơi men. Đã bao lâu rồi gã không động tới chất cồn. _(Gã sợ cái cảm giác cháy bỏng nơi cuống họng của vodka, nóng rát như cuộc đời gã)._ Anh thần người nhìn ánh hừng đông chầm chậm rửa trôi màn đêm. Chợt gã mở mồm lè nhè, phá vỡ cái lặng thinh ngột ngạt: “Mày đúng là thứ mắc dịch. Hoá ra hoang tưởng cũng là bệnh truyền nhiễm cơ đấy, có thế mới giải thích được đống thun cột tóc trong giỏ hàng của tao. Đến lúc tính tiền mới ngớ ra. Cứ như tao có con gái thật ấy.”

 

 

Lúc nào Dick cũng ghét những cơn mơ dài. Chúng khơi dậy một nỗi hối tiếc không thực tưng tức trong lồng ngực, và tệ hơn cả là cái choáng váng mơ hồ dư chấn trong anh. Nhưng giờ thì anh nhớ. Nhớ đủ để biết, vì đó là tất cả những gì thực tại này chịu đựng được mà không vỡ tan, một sự ban ơn không hoàn chỉnh của Đấng Tối Cao, dù Ngài có thật tồn tại hay không. Sẽ có những điều anh không bao giờ lấy lại được, nhưng cũng công bằng thôi, vì dù đó vẫn là linh hồn anh, anh không phải là người mà đã ra đi vĩnh viễn. Anh không có quyền trước những kí ức không phải của mình. Thì, ít nhất chúng cũng không thuộc về “Richard Grayson” của vũ trụ này.

Bởi vì có vô hạn định tương lai, hiện tại và quá khứ.

Lian là cục cưng của Roy, là ánh sáng đời gã. Làm sao anh có thể không nhận ra đôi mắt ấy, khi anh nhớ “anh” kia đã yêu gã như thế nào. Anh nhớ Bruce, không phải là Batman, chưa hẳn là Batman. Damian, Cassandra, Steph, Babs, Kory. Tim. Kon (ôi lạy chúa Jesus và các thánh thần, chúng nó là một cặp, đứa em bé bỏng của anh). Jason, những vết sẹo toang hoác (Anh luôn nghĩ rằng màu tóc đỏ thật đẹp, nhưng đau thương. Anh ước rằng mình đã nhầm). Hồi kết của thế giới cũng chẳng đáng sợ như anh tưởng.

 

Triệu mảnh vụn vỡ ùa về từ kẽ hở không-thời, vang vọng như một đĩa nhạc bị kẹt.

 

Thở dài.

Chợt có tiếng chuông cửa.

Gã bảo: “Đa vũ trụ đúng là chó má.”

Anh chỉ cười.

 

 

Epilogue:

 

Đêm tháng mười lạnh căm ở thành phố này lại càng thấu xương hơn khi tháng mười một đã theo sát gót. Roy phụ anh đi tuần, bởi đêm Halloween luôn có một tá những thằng điên đổ ra đường mà dân thường chẳng thể nào phân biệt được giữa dòng người hóa trang đông như nêm cối.

 

“Mày rảnh thế sao không về Star City đi?”

“Đang tránh mặt lão già.”

 

Gã quay sang anh. Gió đêm táp rát mặt và làm ửng làn môi, nhưng một khi đã quen rồi thì cũng chẳng còn mấy phiền hà.

Chợt gã đưa tay lên vén gọn mấy lọn tóc đi lạc của anh. 3 giây. Rồi sững sờ rụt ngay lại như phải bỏng.

Anh cũng đứng hình. Như nhìn thấy ma.

 

Đúng là tháng của những linh hồn.


End file.
